Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, in a case of performing printing on one sheet using both of a decolorable toner and a non-decolorable toner, it is necessary to perform the printing twice due to the difference in a fixing temperature. As a result, it takes extra time to perform the printing using the decolorable toner and the non-decolorable toner. Such a problem may occur not only when printing using a toner but also when printing using color material which can be decolored by heat and a non-decolorable color material.